


Фанфикшен

by Olga_F



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсон узнаёт о существовании фанфикшена, и он не в восторге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанфикшен

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89021) by darkest_alchemy. 



_В изнывающем от летней жары Лондоне на кровати, обнявшись, лежали два обнаженных мужчины. Непристойные мысли завладели Холмсом, и он решил, что ничто не мешает ему насладиться обществом любовника здесь и сейчас._  
  
Уотсон вскинул бровь, но продолжил читать, не обращая внимания на ставшие привычными фоновые звуки – звяканье стекла и тихое бульканье химикатов (Холмс проводил очередной из своих экспериментов, смысл которых был полностью выше понимания простых смертных).  
  
 _Огромный вздыбленный член Холмса, кажущийся еще более внушительным в сравнении с гораздо более скромным мужским достоинством Уотсона, пронзал доброго доктора..._  
  
Уотсон закашлялся, забрызгав скотчем листы бумаги, которые держал в руках. Это заставило Холмса на секунду отвлечься от его пробирок.   
  
\- Вы живы, Уотсон?  
  
\- Д-да, - выдавил Уотсон сквозь кашель.   
  
\- Отлично. – Холмс снова повернулся к лабораторному столу. – Тогда продолжайте.   
  
 _Уотсон стонал в мягкую подушку, и повторял имя Холмса, принимая в себя мощнейший из фаллосов. Наконец, длинные пальцы Холмса, бледные, как изысканный фарфор, сомкнулись вокруг миниатюрного члена Уотсона..._  
  
\- Клевета! – Уотсон вскочил и швырнул бумаги на диван.   
  
Холмс недоуменно посмотрел на него, а ведь это было чертовски непросто – заставить Шерлока Холмса смотреть на кого-то с недоумением (ну, по-крайней мере, лицам мужского пола; женщинам обычно бывало немного легче сбить его с толку).   
\- Что вас так возмутило, Уотсон?   
  
\- Это! Как… как они посмели? – Уотсон схватил возмутившие его бумаги и сунул их в руки Холмсу. – Я заставлю кого-нибудь ответить за это, помяните мои слова!   
  
Холмс бегло просмотрел записи.   
\- Почерк женский, - сообщил он спустя пару секунд.   
  
\- Что? Да к черту это, Холмс. Причем здесь почерк? Вы на содержание посмотрите! 

\- Всему свое время, мой дорогой Уотсон. Хм, бумага довольно дешевая, написано недорогой ручкой, которой очень часто пользовались, чернила тоже не лучшего качества. Автор – правша, с плохим зрением, живет поблизости от Темзы. Возможно, бумага рассказала бы мне о большем, если бы не многочисленные капли виски, которыми вы ее украсили.  
  
\- Да кому какое дело до ручки и чернил! Содержание, Холмс! Содержание!   
  
\- Да-да хорошо. Я как раз собирался к нему перейти. – Холмс снова перелистал бумаги. – Занимательно, - проговорил он через минуту. – Весьма занимательно.   
  
\- «Занимательно» - совершенно не то слово, которым я бы это назвал!   
  
\- О, а отдельные фразы я бы даже назвал интригующими. Сами посудите: «Время, которое они проводили вместе, в сладострастной симпатии...»   
  
\- Это низкая клевета!  
  
\- Пасквиль, Уотсон. Говоря языком юристов, это пасквиль; да и то если воспринимать написанное всерьез.   
  
\- Но вы не воспринимаете?  
  
\- Это всего лишь фанфикшен, Уотсон.  
  
Уотсон уставился на него:  
\- Фанфикшен? Это еще что такое, скажите на милость?   
  
\- Беллетристика, написанная чьими-либо восторженными почитателями.   
  
\- Но это… это… эротика!  
  
\- Написанная поклонниками ваших книг, - Холмс бросил бумаги на стол. – Уотсон, простите меня, мой дорогой друг, но я не могу не полюбопытствовать: что возмутило вас больше? То, что кто-то строчит о нас всякую чушь сомнительного содержания, или предположение автора о том, что вы не особенно богато оделены природой?   
  
Уотсон снова одарил его возмущенным взглядом.  
\- Это невыразимо низко с вашей стороны, Холмс. Меня беспокоит то, что люди, как выяснилось, верят, что мы… проводим вместе все наше время… что мы… что вы и я регулярно… Ох, да вы прекрасно понимаете, что я хочу сказать! Я беспокоюсь за вашу репутацию, Холмс, хотя вас, как мне временами кажется, она нисколько не заботит! Я не хочу, чтобы нас бросили за решетку, обвинив в содомии! А вас – особенно. Тюремная скука вас убьет!   
\- Возможно, это действительно так, - признал Холмс. – В таком случае, примите мои искренние извинения, дорогой Уотсон. Хотя если судить по траектории и расположению капель, закашляться вас заставила фраза «маленькое достоинство», так что у меня были основания заподозрить, что наиболее сильную реакцию вызвала у вас именно она, а не смелая фантазия автора о характере наших отношений. Пожалуй, я даже взял бы на себя смелость предположить, что вы не сочли эту идею особо оскорбительной. – Он посмотрел на Уотсона, подняв бровь.   
  
Уотсон опустился в ближайшее кресло.  
\- Хорошо, черт побери! Вы правы! – признал он, наконец, под невозмутимым, но настойчивым взглядом Холмса. - Чисто гипотетически, оно действительно не показалось мне оскорбительным – но только лишь гипотетически, заметьте! Это отнюдь не означает, что у меня имелись хотя бы малейшие намерения действительно попытаться соблазнить вас!   
  
\- Очень хорошо, - пробормотал Холмс.   
  
\- И член у меня не маленький!   
  
\- Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, - Холмс сунул в угол рта сигарету и огляделся в поисках спичек. В его глазах поблескивали насмешливые искорки ( хотя не исключено, что Уотсону это просто померещилось).  
  
\- Но это не исключает моего беспокойства о вас и вашей репутации, а также моей убежденности в том, что тюремное заключение сведет вас с ума. То, что у человека в мыслях - это одно, пусть даже мысли эти противоречат закону. А переходить к действиям – это совершенно другое.   
  
\- Так вы же к ним и не переходите, - заметил Холмс, поднося спичку к сигарете.   
  
Уотсон на время отвлекся от разговора, оценивая, благоразумно ли курить в таком окружении, но пришел к выводу, что взрывчатых веществ поблизости не наблюдается, так что можно считать, что непосредственной опасности нет. Возможно, именно поэтому он не бросился отрицать, что мысли о физической близости с Холмсом порой приходят ему в голову.   
\- В данном случае важно даже не то, что мы с вами делаем или не делаем. Если люди верят в эти бредни, у нас могут быть серьезные проблемы.   
  
\- Чушь, - отмахнулся Холмс. – Вы же о нас ничего подобного не писали, не правда ли?   
  
\- Разумеется, нет.  
  
\- Вы же, в конце концов, не мой брат Майкрофт.  
  
\- Конечно, я… постойте… что?   
  
\- Так что если даже вашим читателям попадется одна из подобных историй, они вряд ли решат, что в ней есть хотя бы крупица правды. – Холмс рассеянно помешивал какую-то голубую жидкость в мензурке. – Мне не всегда нравится то, как вы романтизируете мои расследования , но должен признать – ваше творчество намного превосходит писанину этого графомана.   
\- Холмс, я не понимаю, при чём тут ваш брат.   
  
\- Что? – Холмс оторвался от своих пробирок и взглянул на Уотсона. – А, вы об этом… - Он махнул рукой. - Вы же знаете, что Майкрофт проводит большую часть времени в клубах, предназначенных исключительно для мужчин.   
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Майкрофту … нравится мужское общество.   
  
\- Но они там даже не разговаривают!   
  
\- Ну… возможно сейчас уже не настолько, как в юности. Похоже, сейчас он считает, что получение удовольствия от мужского общества требует слишком много усилий, но насколько мне известно, он все еще испытывает определенные… чувства. – Последнее слово Холмс произнес с легким, но хорошо заметным раздражением. – Вы понимаете, что я хочу вам сказать, Уотсон?   
  
\- Не совсем.   
  
\- Ясно. – Холмс отложил в сторону стеклянную палочку, которой размешивал реактивы, и ущипнул себя за переносицу, обдумывая, как лучше выразиться. – Мой брат склонен развлекать себя определенного рода фантазиями о других мужчинах.   
  
Уотсон моргнул.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что ваш брат – содомит?   
  
Холмс ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это, пожалуй, слишком сильно сказано, учитывая его отношение к любой физической активности, но в широком смысле - да. По крайней мере, его фантазии простираются именно в том направлении.  
  
\- Отношения между мужчинами.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Подождите-ка…   
  
Уотсон замолчал, явно прокручивая в памяти их разговор немного назад.   
Холмс, внимательно наблюдавший за мыслительным процессом доктора, отметил тот момент, в который смысл одной из произнесённых ранее фраз дошел до Уотсона во всей его красе.   
  
\- Так значит, вы имели в виду, что ваш брат пишет рассказы о нас с вами?   
  
\- Совершенно верно.   
  
\- Эротику?   
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И вы не считаете это… вульгарным?   
  
\- О, несомненно! Собственно, мое нежелание знакомить вас именно этим и объяснялось. Я хотел отсрочить тот неизбежный момент, когда он схватит ручку и начнет сочинять историю о том, как мы с вами… как люди это называют? Я не особенно силен в эротическом сленге. Он поступал так всю мою жизнь. Писал обо мне и разных мужчинах из моего окружения. Но должен признать, все его истории написаны хорошим языком и у них есть логичный сюжет. Никакого сравнения с этим бредом. – Холмс постучал костяшками пальцев по забрызганным скотчем страницам.   
  
\- Так вы их читали?   
  
\- Разумеется, читал.   
  
Уотсон изумленно уставился на него, хотя если задуматься, ничего неожиданного не прозвучало. Холмс достаточно тщеславен, чтобы читать всё, что написано про него, даже если это непристойные инсинуации  
  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, где вы добыли эту писанину? – спросил Холмс, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы добавить несколько капель желтой жидкости в мензурку с каким-то ярко-голубым составом. Смесь немедленно изменила цвет на тот оттенок коричневого, который воспитанный человек деликатно назвал бы «шоколадным», хотя более точным описанием было бы «как дерьмо». Холмс слегка нахмурился и фыркнул. – Черт. Это уже начинает раздражать.   
  
\- Я получил её от Лестрейда.   
  
Холмс резко развернулся в кресле (Уотсона не переставало восхищать то, какое количество драматичных жестов ухитрялся делать Холмс сидя или даже лежа). Услышанное заставило его на время забыть про неудавшийся эксперимент.  
\- Лестрейд, говорите? Крайне любопытно. А что делал с этим творением наш дорогой инспектор?   
  
\- Оно каким-то образом попало в руки одному из его людей. Лестрейд решил, что нам с вами необходимо на него взглянуть.   
  
\- Чертовски интересно. – Холмс улыбался – или, по крайней мере, весьма убедительно изображал улыбку. – Потому что если бы я не был уверен, что история написана женской рукой, и не заметная разница в стиле, я бы поставил Лестрейда первым в списке подозреваемых в авторстве.   
  
Уотсон посмотрел на него.  
\- Холмс, - произнес он. – Я никогда не скрывал того, что, несмотря на то, что я знаю вас лучше чем кто бы то ни было на этой планете, временами вы бываете просто невыносимы. И это именно тот случай.   
  
\- Но я же совершенно ясно выразился, Уотсон. Лестрейд тоже пишет о нас эротические истории.   
  
Уотсон вскочил на ноги.   
\- Вы лжете, Холмс! Я много могу сказать о Лестрейде, в том числе и нелестного, но он не содомит. Он женат, и вполне счастливо!   
  
\- А кто говорит, что он содомит? Просто счастливая семейная жизнь не мешает ему время от времени фантазировать о людях одного с ним пола. Однако по сравнению с его безвкусной писаниной это – практически шедевр. К тому же инспектор отдает предпочтение романтическим в его понимании сценам, а не удовлетворению похоти.  
  
Уотсон снова сел и вздохнул.   
  
\- Что повергло вас в такое уныние, Уотсон?   
  
\- Вы хотите мне сказать, что буквально все наши знакомые верят в то, что мы с вами постоянно прелюбодействуем?   
  
\- Ну, я бы не сказал, что из того, что они об этом пишут, следует то, что они действительно в это верят. Это просто их фантазии, выдумки, сказки для взрослых. Людям свойственно выдавать желаемое за действительное. В сущности, это мало отличается от того, что делаете вы в некоторых из ваших рассказов.   
  
\- Хорошо. Значит, вы хотите мне сказать, что все наши знакомые желают, чтобы мы постоянно прелюбодействовали, и поэтому пишут, как все это могло бы происходить?   
  
Холмс пожал плечами.   
\- Не все.  
  
\- Только ваш брат.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И Лестрейд.   
  
\- Да. И миссис Хадсон.   
  
Уотсон снова вздохнул, и спросил себя, не случилось ли в конце-концов то, чего он давно боялся, потому что считал неизбежным результатом слишком долгого тесного общения с Холмсом – не сошел ли он с ума.  
\- И откуда же вам это известно?   
  
\- Я нашел обгоревший фрагмент в камине. Очевидно, она по ошибке взяла исписанный лист, чтобы разжечь огонь.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не было порнографией.   
  
\- О, нет, что вы. Нечто до слез сентиментальное. Лестрейда наша старая добрая миссис Хадсон всё равно не переплюнула, однако ей нравится представлять себе, как мы часами с обожанием смотрим друг другу в глаза и шепчем друг другу на ухо разные приторные нежности. - Холмса даже слегка передернуло от ужаса. – Кошмар, не находите?   
  
\- Да, просто ужасно, - сдержанно подтвердил Уотсон, отведя взгляд.   
  
\- Как будто у нас нет занятий поинтереснее, - Холмс бросил взгляд на малоэстетичную коричневую жидкость в мензурке.   
  
\- Нет занятий поинтереснее, - печальным эхом откликнулся Уотсон, но тут же заставил себя встряхнуться. – Тогда я, пожалуй, сожгу это. – Он потянулся за бумагами, но Холмс перехватил его руку.   
  
\- Нет, Уотсон! Я сохраню их.   
  
\- Но зачем, скажите на милость?   
  
\- Это же совершенно очаровательно.   
  
\- Но это же ложь! И к тому же бездарно написанная!   
  
\- Что только прибавляет ей очарования. Я обязательно добавлю это сочинение в свою коллекцию.   
  
\- Вы действительно собираете всё это?   
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Холмс, я знаю, что вы не любите избавляться от вещей, которые другие сочли бы ненужными, но это-то зачем хранить? А что если эти рассказы найдут и обнародуют? Неужели вы хотите оставить о себе такую память? Представьте себе, что вас будут вспоминать не как величайшего в мире детектива, а как человека, который проводил большую часть своего времени, трахая своего биографа?”  
  
\- Меня не слишком беспокоит то, как обо мне будут вспоминать после моей смерти, - Холмс снова повернулся к столу. – Кроме того, - добавил он, перебирая пробирки, – «трахать своего биографа», как вы весьма ярко выразились – не худшее из того, что может остаться в памяти людской. Я не считаю это худшим из грехов человеческих. - Он плеснул немного оранжевой жидкости в мензурку, наполовину наполненную чем-то, что можно было принять за воду и что водой, очевидно не являлось, потому что от соприкосновения двух жидкостей над мензуркой поднялось подозрительное облачко дыма.   
  
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, Холмс, сколько подобных историй в вашей коллекции?   
  
\- Хм, - Холмс помахал рукой, разгоняя дым, и пару раз кашлянул. – Несколько десятков. В большинстве своем они непроходимо скучны и бездарны, но встречаются настоящие находки. К примеру, все, что принадлежит перу профессора Мориарти.   
  
\- Мориарти.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Мориарти… писал о нас..?   
  
\- Да. Думаю, именно по этому он так любезно позволил мне оставить вам записку, вместо того чтобы сразу же проломить мне череп. Ему очень нравилась мысль о том, что мы с вами любовники. Разумеется, в его фантазиях вы вытворяете со мной всякие непристойности с участием плетки и целого подноса фруктов и овощей. Морковь – это еще можно понять, но картофель – это, на мой взгляд, уже некоторый перебор, а уж что касается ананасов…   
  
\- Достаточно, Холмс!   
  
\- Извините, Уотсон.  
  
\- Давайте оставим эту тему и больше никогда не будем к ней возвращаться.  
  
\- Как пожелаете, мой дорогой друг.  
  
Некоторое время Уотсон молчал. Холмс вернулся к работе, но через несколько минут его вновь прервали. Уотсон неуверенно произнес с каким-то странноватым выражением на лице:   
  
\- Холмс…  
  
\- Моя спальня, шкаф слева, нижний ящик.   
  
\- Спасибо, Холмс, - и Уотсон решительно направился знакомиться с остальными экземплярами скандальной коллекции.   
  
На несколько минут воцарилась тишина, и за это время Холмсу удалось добиться некоторого успеха в его экспериментах. А затем со стороны спальни донесся вопль негодования.   
  
\- Почему все считают, что у меня маленький член?!!!  
  
Холмс беззвучно рассмеялся.


End file.
